blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HazeShot
Welcome to my User Talk Page (UTP) hi wellcome to my wiki thank you for your help as one of the first people to visit it^^ may i ask how you found this site?? oh and good job so far on your edits^^ Adminship To become admin all you have to do is ask another admin to make you one.--Kylecharmed 11:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Pictures Umm, I have no problem with putting more pictures in the articles, but yours are too small to look good in them. Plus, we should try and keep most pictures on one side of the articles. Additionally, putting pictures in the middle of a sentence screws up the article.--Kylecharmed 16:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Not to sound like a jerk, but stop putting those small pics. I can make ones for all the characters if you give me some time. Also, try and use my character box. It is simple, but works fine. But thank you for putting anime pics up. That will make people that come here happy.--Kylecharmed 22:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) um.. how would u like to help with the Black Cat fanon wiki? http://blackcatfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cat_Fanon_Wiki--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki]] 03:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Me! Im sorry, I deleted my email and therefore my formed account (KyleCharmed), so now this is me. I would just like to point out that the pictures you've been adding belongs in the gallery section.--KyleFanatic 04:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Adoption You and KyleFanatic need to follow up on your requests to adopt this wiki, Community_Central:Adoption_requests :--Sxerks 15:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello New Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 21:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I like the the show so I thought i'd help Darksuperman No problem. I like the the show so I thought i'd help Userboxes and other wiki business I noticed you placed a template for userboxes. Maybe there could be a project to make more userboxes, like userboxes that say what character someone likes or dislikes. Also, what about talk bubbles? I could try setting up templates for those some time. The Three Friends Will Always Live On 21:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) WHY DOES SAYA NEED TO DIE -sob sob- Userboxes and Templates Hi there, I recently watched Black Cat and thought it was pretty cool, and as I work on a couple of wikis I thought I'd help out here. I noticed the message above this one about Userboxes and all that, and when I checked all the Userbox templates on this wiki, I noticed they were all over the place, so I was wondering if you would like me to redo it all, I've done all the templates on several wikis now and I can even begin making some, Furthermore I'm also able to make templates which show which articles require things like images, which are stubs (Need more information) etc, So if you want I can also do that, anyway, just let me know on my talkpage :) Oh, and if you want any example of my work, there's a few Userboxes that I made on the Hitman Wiki Here and as for other templates, I havn't done a great deal of them, but here's some more examples of my work from the Hitman Wiki Here Sincerely -[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] 03:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Templates are up' Alright, I just finished making all the necessary templates, so now they're all up and running, I'll start making some userboxes now, any requests? You'll be able to see any and all of my Userbox work for this wiki Here. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 07:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you could do something You see I was going through this wiki's JavaScript and noticed that this wiki hasn't worked on the page MediaWiki:Common.js which would allow for some more advanced visuals and mechanics for the wiki, I was going to do it myself, but it requires an admin to edit it as it is a rather vital page. So would it be too much of me to ask you to edit it for me, I can supply all the coding needed if you agree, you'd only need to copy and paste the coding. Sincerely --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 10:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou! Thankyou for the Adminship, and I hope I can live up to the title :P I tried to do what I planned with the JavaScript, but as of yet, I'm unsuccessful, so I plan to try a little later, I did however complete some templates for Stubs, Image Needs and Deletion Candidates which you can see Here, and I was wondering if you wanted me to begin implementing them around the wiki? Or if you had any changes in mind for them. Anyway, I'll wait for your reply before implementing them. Thanks again! --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 00:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Another Idea! Hello again, sorry to keep annoying you, but I came up with an idea for a staff page that can show and explain a wiki hierarchy on this wiki. It's still in a developmental stage, but you can find what I have so far in my Sandbox Here. I think it could work, and could be placed in the main menu bar on the front page. Anyway, I just wanted to know your thoughts and, if you still want me to continue with it, what staff photo you would like, as I was planning on using the Chrono Numbers for a ranking system. Eg. You as an Active Bureaucrat would have either one of the Elders, or perhaps Chrono Number I Then going from that, the rest of the hierarchy's images can be chosen, if you have any other ideas I'd be more than happy to hear them. Anyway, Thanks --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 08:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Staff Images' : Well for the images, I was planning on using the Chrono Number Hierarchy, with you, being the highest active member AND a Bureaucrat, would have an image of the Chrono Elder like this http://gyazo.com/5b8b07ad28b89d6a34c066af1a81fb37 with Admins having the choice of any of the Chrono Numbers themselves I - XIII. Staff I havn't yet figured out, but they'd probably get the left over Numbers :P So what do you think? : And just in case you didn't notice, I added a bit more to my previous message, but I'll just move it here: : "Also, I have some more ideas regarding the aesthetics of the overall wiki, the main one being the addition of the Achievement system to entice more users to make edits. I can do it all if you want, I don't mind, I just wanted confirmation that you think it's a good idea (The Achievement system AND the Staff page)." : --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 08:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Changes + Another Idea Alright, I finished the Staff Page, Achievement System, Chat System and am still making some more Userboxes. You can find a more in depth explanation of what I've done for each on my blog Here. And in regards to the Staff page, you may have noticed what I did with the Navigation Bar, I removed the Category of 'Male' and instead put in 'Community', my reasoning was to place the 'Community' one there and put in sub categories of 'Staff', 'Forums', 'Manual of Style' and 'Recent Blog post'. I have done all of this as well as updating the Forums (You may want to have a look). Now, my reasoning for removing the 'Male' category is that there was already and still remains a 'Character' category on the Navigation bar, so there was no reason to also have one dedicated only to 'Male' characters. Anyway, those are the changes I have already completed, and if you have any concerns or questions I'll be happy to help/ Now onto the other reason I'm posting here, I began working on some Staff Headers which will go at the top of a Staff User's Profile. Now I wanted to know if you had any ideas for an image to place in it. I will admit that this idea came from another wiki, and they used a badge with an individual symbol/picture on it that belongs to that certain user, this is what I mean Here each individual Staff member has a different image on the same kind of badge. Now, we can't copy this, but I would like to have something similar, yet I currently have no ideas... So I ask you for your thoughts on the matter (I did think of using pictures like for the Staff page, but I don't like that idea all that much, however, if there are no better ideas I may have to do it). Can you tell I'm on holidays XD I was so bored I've just been going nuts on this wiki, I'm even thinking of placing an image behind the white background of the wiki and making it kind of transparent, it'll look like This, But I'm still not sure.. Anyway, that's all, sorry about the long message, had a lot to update you on :) --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 06:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Headers' They are up and running now, still not sure about the images, but this is what you do: * Go to where you want to place the header on your page * Type in <---Delete this from your talk page after reading (We don't want lots of people running around with a Bureaucrat header) * And that's it! You should have a nice header with the Roman Numeral I on it. Enjoy! --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 11:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I need your help. My little Brother was creating trouble on Beylade Wikia and appearently got the computer banned! As an Admin can you lift the Ban so I can go on. If you do, I will make sure he never goes on Beylade Wiki ever again! His user name is KingFubuki92. VariKing 21:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC)VariKingVariKing 21:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin Please Can you make me an Admin? Also, if it only works for one site, can it be Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki? By the way, this was VariKing 23:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC)VariKingVariKing 23:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Still need Help I'm not sure if you got the message, but I need help. My brother messed up on Beyblade Wiki, causing the entire comp to get banned! But I still want to be able to go on! It said I needed an Admin to undo the Ban so can you please!? I promise, KingFubuki92, my brother will not go on Bey Wiki ever again! VariKing 02:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC)VariKing Again It didn't work. I tried on a library computer and i'm not blocked, but my computer won't work. I'm afraid they registered my comp. It still says an Admin can undo it. Please do! VariKing 19:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC)VariKing Welcome Messages Hello again :) A new idea has arrived! I was going throught he wiki and saw the Welcome message for users and the Welcome message for anonymous users, you know, the message that's sent to your Talk Page when you make your first edit, anyway, I thought they looked rather bland, so I went and checked what other wikis had for their welcome notices and made a new, more aesthetically pleasing welcome notice for each. You can see them in my Sandbox and I just wanted to know if you like them, if so I'll change the current templates for it to the ones I made. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 02:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem No problem with the Staff Page, after all you are a Bureaucrat, so if you don't like something I do, you can change it anytime :P --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 08:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Web Images Those Web Image pictures you have on your Profile, are you making those or getting them from somewhere? Because I just thought that we could use them as the Staff images if you want, I think they look better than what we have at the moment. I quickly made an example of what the Staff Page could look like with them in my Sandbox if you want to check (Note that the images could be changed depending on personal preferances and what images are available). Anyway, just let me know your thoughts and if you want I'll update the Staff Page. Also, is there a way that you could get some more? I really like how they look and think we could really use them. -- [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 07:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) That's alright, the current images would work fine too, I was just hoping for some more of the Chrono Numbers, but what did you think of the updated Staff Page in my Sandbox? Do you approve the changes? (Sounds so formal XD ) --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 08:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, so you want to be Sephiria? If so I'll have to put you above Pien again to make the numbers look right, hope that's okay [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 08:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Theme I hope you don't mind Haze, but as you would have noticed, I made some fairly drastic changes to the theme of the wiki. I just noticed that most wikis were showing off some Christmas spirit and I got in the mood :P There's moving snow in the background, I put in a background image and changed the page colour to a transparent black. If you don't like the changes, or want something different, just let me know and I'll change it. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 06:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Absence Just thought I'd let you know in advance, from the 26th of December I won't be editing for about a week or two, I have to go on a lame family holiday :P Anyway, that's it, I won't be active but I shouldn't be gone for any longer than two weeks. [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 05:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) May I be an Admin on this wiki please? JetMaster 06:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!JetMaster 07:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin I know this may be a bit blunt of me considering you gave me administrative rights after very few edits, but wouldn't it be best to begin by giving JetMaster Rollback rights only and place him at the level of staff? That way we can see just how well he is and once he gets, say 100 edits put him to Admin? That way we can gauge whether or not he will remain on the wiki. Besides I really want to see a Staff member on the wiki instead of just Admins and Bureaucrats :P [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 09:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It's true that I said 50 edits, but that was for a Staff position not for Admin, perhaps I should've elaborated on the point... Anyway, would you like me to tell JetMaster about his position and the reasoning, or would you like to? [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 10:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) you want to link black cat to geisha world 13:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll handle it Don't worry about JetMaster, I'll explain to him what's happened and I'll also take care of Zen shadow, I don't think we should link to the wiki as it won't help either wiki really as both are rather small, and from your message I get the feeling you agree, so I'll also explain to him. [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 05:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall I'm sure you recieved the message from wikia regarding the Message Wall feature, if not here's the link to what the feature entails Message Wall. It pretty much removes the Talk Page and replaces it with a more 'social' version that is quicker and far nicer, as you no longer have to sign your name or anything, it's all done automatically. Anyway, I was just wondering if you would like me to enable the feature on this wiki or not. I don't really mind either way, but it does make communicating neater and easier. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 06:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC)